With development of communication technology, in more and more application scenarios, such as online games, virtual reality, industrial detection and vehicle networking, demanding for time delay is increasing, and the users expect a shorter time delay for end-to-end communication.
At present, the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) has begun to study and standardize transmission technology of sTTI (shortened Transmission Time Interval) based on LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology. Objects mainly studied include a sTTI which has a length of 2/4/7 symbols and is supported by FDD (Frequency Division Duplexing), and a sTTI which has a length of 7 symbols and is supported by TDD (Time Division Duplexing).
In existing technologies, in order to maintain an uplink single-carrier property, one column of UL (uplink) pilots of LTE PUSCHs (Physical Uplink Shared Channels) occupies one uplink SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) symbol. The base station transmits an uplink grant to a UE (User Equipment) via DCI (Downlink Control Information). Through the DCI, the base station indicates to the UE whether there is a pilot symbol in a specific sTTI or not. If there is no pilot symbol in the sTTI, the base station indicates, in the DCI, to the UE a relative distance between a pilot symbol position and the sTTI.
However, in above recited technical solutions, in a process of the UE obtaining the pilot symbol position, the bit overhead of the DCI is large.